Kagome and Link Skyward
by Demonmiko14
Summary: Kagome gets sent to the Skyloft as a baby to help the chosen hero of time when she grows up and the time is right. Little did she know that the hero of time was her best friend Link. Join them on their journeys to save Zelda, and read about how there relationship grows to become something more. I made it so she has some ninja skills from Naruto but that only cuz ninja's are cool.


**Okay so in this story Kagome is from Inuyasha's world, but then gets sent to Naruto's world, then turns into a child and is sent to the Zelda world. I put this as an Inuyasha/Zelda crossover because she is going to be with Link, but I'm just not writing about her being in the Feudal Era. It may sound confusing but you will get it once you read. I will be writing about her adventures in Naruto first but the chapter won't be long, just summarizing what she did there because I want her to have jutsu's in the Zelda world. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

After Kagome finished the final battle with her friends and put the jewel back together, Midoriko visited her saying she has 2 more missions to complete. Now, when she said she had _two _missions to complete Kagome was pretty angry. Here she was, battling for a jewel she shouldn't have had to battle for, seeing as she wasn't from this time, and she still has two more missions. Really? The Kami's are sending her to two different worlds, but what went through her head is that **They Are the Kami's.** They should be able to do whatever the hell they wanted, it was there world! But no, they have to send some human to do it for them. Jeeze.

After that whole conversation on where she was going and her arguing about having to do more things to save the world, she got sent to the land of ninja's. She had a Kekkei Genkei that allowed her to copy other people's Kekkei Genkei. Midoriko taught her pretty much everything before she entered that world so she had no problem defeating her foe. His name was Orichimaru. Honestly, she didn't know how these ninja's couldn't kill him. He was so weak in her eyes. It probably helped that she had her miko powers and could purify him, but only a little seeing as he wasn't that much of a demon. Only a little. But whatever the fact was she already killed him.

As she thought about her time in that world, she decided that the only things that sucked about going to a new world were that 1.) You didn't know what the hell was going on or where you were going, and 2.) After you defeated your enemy, you had to leave all the friends that you made. Kagome befriended just about everybody in Kanoha. (There was no Uchiha massacre) When she said goodbye to her closest friends everyone was very sad. They had asked her where she was going and she said she had to deal with another fate, and left it at that. Of course the Hokage knew because Kagome didn't want her thinking that she betrayed the village, so she decided that she would tell her everything.

Now as Kagome lay as a baby in the statue of the goddess waiting for The Headmaster to come visit and find her she thought what kind of crazy stuff she would have to do in this world. Midoriko told her of a boy she would travel with after Zelda gets taken. She pretty much told Kagome what was going to happen before it did happen so all Kagome had to do was wait until Zelda a.k.a Goddess of Wisdom got sucked down under the cloud barrier. The only thing Kagome didn't know was who the person she was traveling with was. Midoriko said that she didn't want to tell her everything because that would take the fun out of it. Psh, whatever.

It felt weird to Kagome as she layed there because she remembered everything from both worlds and knew how to do things that a baby didn't know how to do. Midoriko gave her a charm bracelet with all of the weapons from both worlds that she wanted as an 'I'm sorry you have to do this' gift. The Kami didn't tell her to but she thought it was necessary. On the bracelet there was a Tetsiuga, Tensega, a staff, a Hirikotsu, A bow and some arrows that always come back to her, Kagura's fan, and kunai and suriken. Yep. She was pretty powerful, and decided that she would maybe tone it down a little and try her best not to use Jutsu on an enemy. She would still practice it so she wouldn't lose her touch just in case she needed it, but she would do that in private.

Just as that thought ended she heard the door to the statue open and looked over from the platform in front of the Goddess sword. In walked a large man with white hair and a white beard. He looked at her and gasped. She thought she should try to act like an innocent baby, so she smiled at him with a cute toothless grin.

"How did you get in here little one? Perhaps you are a gift from the Goddess." He said as he gently picked her up. '_Obviously' _Kagome thought. How else was a baby supposed to get into the statue of the Goddess? That just screamed I'm special and will help you fight evil one day. Hah, old people. Anyways he looked around her to see if she had a note on her to explain why she was there but all he saw was the blankets she was wrapped in, and her charm bracelet which also had her name on it.

"Kagome." He said. "Well Kagome, welcome to the Sky Loft. I will take you to the nursery and then figure out what to do tomorrow. It is late and I bet you are tired." He walked out of the statue and the warm wind blew around them. He walked down a long stair case and into the building at the bottom. She looked up and read Knight Academy. She wondered why there was a nursery in a knight Academy, but decided to let that thought go so she didn't think too much and give her a headache. After all she had more important things to think about.

He walked up the stairs and into a room with a blue door. There were five baby cribs lined up against the wall. All of them were empty except for one. Inside she saw a baby with only a little bit of blonde hair and cute chubby cheeks. She instantly smiled, thinking the boy was adorable.

Seeing her smile The Headmaster said "That's Link, he was born 3 days ago. His father died of a sickness before he was born, and his mother died after the birth. The poor boy, but he won't have anything to worry about because I will treat him specially. And now I also have you to treat specially Kagome." He put her in the crib next to Link. Hearing the talking Link opened his eyes and looked at us. His eyes were blue like mine, but mine were just a little bit darker. I smiled at him again, seeing his cute tired baby face. He smiled a little back but soon fell asleep. I giggled and layed down.

"Goodnight Kagome, see you in the morning." The Headmaster said as he walked out. I looked back to Link. I felt sorry that he didn't have any family, but at least he didn't lose them when he got attached. He didn't know them at all so it won't be as hard on him. But she thought since he didn't have family she would befriend him and be his best friend. With that last thought, Kagome drifted to sleep dreaming about what's to come. 

**So it's kind of poorly written but that's only because I can never write the beginning of a story, but It will get better! Please review **** -Demonmiko14 **


End file.
